pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sir Pikmin/Archive2
This is the second archive for my talk page. Do not edit it, leave your message here. __TOC__ Request Hie! I'm a wiki n00b and I was wondering how you make a Template or whatever it's called like how there's Pikmin 1 and Pikmin 2 enemies at the bottom of every page and your PR bosses and stuff. Thanks in advance! EDIT: GAAH TILDES Fillet-O-Fish 01:24, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Enemy Hey Lord Candypop Sir Pikmin! I want to be a part of the enemy staff on PR. I really like making Enemies, and I have a picture application that i can make monster photos. So i was asking if i can make some creatures for Pikmin:Redemption!The one and only, Peanut64. hey sir pikmin, i dunno if you are offended with lord candypop. I was reffering to "lord" as Darth Vader;"Lord Vader. Its really all just a joke. I am asking why noone is active during these days.The one and only, Peanut64. 23:42, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Hey! You are back! Man you were gone for awhile! Anyways, PSI is finished and the first step to finishing the buildup trilogy is done! Now we must finish PR and PGB! Then we can start on Pikmin: Ultimate Doom!The one and only, Peanut64. Ten4 Headmaster Sir Pikmin. Co. Headmaster/co leader Peanut64 signing out.The one and only, Peanut64. To be co headmaster, i need to be a Burecrat. Please make me one...The one and only, Peanut64. I'll try and put more work into this wiki. All the same, my schedule will get busier starting next week. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* We have to keep this place alive. Right after it got a major overhaul and everything. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* When I start editing here again I'll start adding more things to PR. The idea was yours to begin with so I'll of course leave most of it to you. And by Buildup Trilogy do you mean with or without the fourth game, Ultimate Doom? Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Oops. I saw your to-do list. Never mind. Well then it's a little over 25% finished! Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Sorry but i wont be here for a while. You can remove my title if you need to.The one and only, Peanut64. Sprites Hey, I was looking up sprites and found that you like to make sprites, so can you make me to pikmin sprites please? The info is on User:Sir Pikmin/sprites OK? Orange Yoda 20:42, 13 May 2009 (UTC) sorry 2 bug u, but i now have an account! thanks sirpikmin 4 everything!!!! Sirpikmin, i want you to know that you can strip me of my title. But i also will let you know that i do have a life. Please cut me some slack... Well its fine if you dont. I will not be mad and start an interwiki war. He he hee... Ok that was a joke. The one and only, Peanut64. To GoldPikPik: nice to see you got an official account here! To Peanut: Huh? Portal-Kombat thank you sooo much 4 the sprite!!!!!!! ITS ROCKS!!!!!!!!!GoldPikPik 01:08, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Just in case Peanut forgets to edit once a week, you don't HAVE to make me second-in-command. I really don't mind what title I have here so long as I can edit on this wiki. Portal-Kombat SirPikmin: I will edit more than a bulborb eats pikmin. Well, as long as my parents lets me. I some times can not edit because of the restrictions of my parents. They tell me not to stay on for too long, so i dont, but i kan edit once a week! I put a nomination for myself under the user rights request. BTW, the PUD video is not like what PUD is gonna be like.Chiao!The one and only, Peanut64. you can edit gold/silver/bronze whenever, sirPikmin! :) GoldPikPik silver 20:11, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ;5/21/09 :IMPORTANT!!:This wiki is going under the beta change. It is where you must write good quality articles or they will be deleted. There is much more to this change, but, as this message stated, it IS beta. The one and only, Peanut64.- Sysop,Bureaucrat BECAUSE YOU MADE THE 400TH ARTICLE, U GET COOKIES (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (ok maybe thats not 2 original but...) GoldPikPik silver 00:00, 22 May 2009 (UTC) GSB THX SOO MUCH 4 THE GSB TEMPLATE!!!!! I OWE U BIGTIME! GoldPikPik silver 00:16, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Is it ok if i use chrystal pikmin in GSB? As kind of a cheat for after you beat the final boss at the end? GoldPikPik silver 22:52, 22 May 2009 (UTC) thankyou soo much !!!!!!!!!!! GoldPikPik silver 15:17, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Listen Sir Pikmin. I would like to get premission to make contests about Pikmin and fun stuff like that. Can I?The one and only, Peanut64.- Sysop,Bureaucrat I umm... appliedtobecomeanadmin GoldPikPik silver 18:20, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Do you think that this sig is good? I made someone an admin because i promised them waeeeeeeeeeey before now. If they mess up, they will be blocked and they will be ripped of their title. I hope you understand. If not, i will remove that title now. It is him.Peanut64, Thats mah name, DONT wear it out!. Sysop, Bureaucrat Sorry i knew you wuld do that. I dont know why i did that. SORRY!Peanut64, Thats mah name, DONT wear it out!. Sysop, Bureaucrat 00:00, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Sprites and Tempest Sorry, but I somehow can't find the Cyan Pikmin sprites you made. Thanks anyways, as soon as I find them I'll add them to the page. Also, I can't say too much about the Tempest right now, because unlike PSI I'll reveal the backstory and stuff at the end. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Sir Pikmin, i am sorry i didnt edit for a while. My laptop broke, so i went to my home computer and IT BROKE. I have limited access to my father's computers but i will try to edit as much as possible. Please do not take my title of Sic away from me. I will tell you when my laptop is fixed. Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 17:00, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Sir Pikmin, I think that this wiki shouldnt come under new orders from us IC's like we have ALL the power as a king does. We should do a new kind of wiki rule designn like the US government. The Presidents are the IC's. The Senate is the Sysops and the House of Representatives are the normal users that are qualified (Edited over 10 times). When The Senate or the house of representitives come up with a rule, they have to show it the other one, more than half of it has to approve then it is sent to the three ic's and two of us has to say yes for the rule has to be added to Pikcanon-NOT Constitution. So, please respond.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat The US is a Republic. The President can only do two terms. Yikes the third one is ??? for me. PK would be a well, we can do a Co. Vice President. Anyways, i didnt mean to make an actual replica of the government, i ment a changed up one to fit the wiki. I only meant to do this so ICS could not make random rules and it has to be approved by lots of people. I didnt mean for all of this stuff.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 02:32, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Sir Pikmin, I think that we should stay as we are but when someone comes up with a rule, (An Ic) the person has to have the two other ICs agree. Do you understand now?Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Intricacies? I forgot it over the summer. Anyways, i made a Pikcanon-Not:Constitution (a rulebook) that the ICS can edit. The Ambassador idea is good and all of the other PK things. Its okay that it was complicated.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 19:07, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Yes Sir, Sir Pikmin! Go ahead!Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 19:20, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Nice.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Sir Pikmin, i was going to tell you that i was one of the original users here. Then, i stopped editing here. That's when you guys came here. Ask Killerbreadbug, he helped me.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Hey, i just put up a new poll. It asks if we can make a new plan to feature youtube videos for this site. The videos are made of non-canon pikmin videos and some canon pikmin videos with some to announce this wiki's plans and projects along with the breaking news and the status of the buildup trilogy.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 03:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Two things you must have: Microsoft Paint and Microsoft Movie Maker. For the recolorings i put the picture on the timeline and set the effect to Hue, goes through whole Color Spectrum. I play it until it comes to the color i want and i save it as a PNG image. The entire image turns one color except white and black stay the same. For further editing, use Microsoft Paint to copy and paste parts of the enimies. I think that those two games are great! Can you go to www.Wiklopedia.wikia/wiki.com to make articles about the Pikmin eneimes from a realistic point of view (such as calling the enimies Creatures instead and telling the eating habits and the details.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Your welcome.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat How do you become a sysop/bureaucrat?--Gamefreak75 02:43, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :I guess I'l apply for a sysop in the beginning of August, probably by that time I'll finish my game. Right now I'm upoading pics because people are too lazy busy to do it.--Gamefreak75 01:31, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Sir Pikmin! My laptop is fixed! Also a while ago i was sick. But now i can edit more.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat LOL, I just realized that my game is named after an upcoming Fianl Fantasy game for Wii.XD.--Gamefreak75 07:13, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up. I need to finish my game also.--Gamefreak75 Can you make a template for the treasures?--Gamefreak75 Sir Pikmin, i really think we should focus on canon articles right now. This is nothing to make a poll about, but we should finish all canon articles. This would help us in our goal to 1,000 articles.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I just made all of the ship part articles to help boost the article number.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Sir Pikmin, do you think you could make articles for your Penance creatures. I'll provide the pictures. That will significantly boost the article number.--Gamefreak75 I'm always up for a challenge.--Gamefreak75 YES! We have finally completed our goal. My next goals are to finish my game and to get rid of Wanted Pages.--Gamefreak75 :Okay I'll do the bosses. When you finish the article I'll generate a picture. I probably am going to have to do them in about 7 hours because I have to go to work. {Yes I do work for $8 an hour!).--Gamefreak75 Okay when you create the pages I'll make apicture. Also,am I eligible for becoming an admin? If not, it's okay, I could wait.:)--Gamefreak75 Im sorry that im not editing here much. I will try to edit after summer is over. But then i will have extra school to work with, so i will try. BTW, Gamefreak75 is a huge help to this place. He brought people over here, he filled in most of the treasure pages, he added many helpful pictures, and topped my edit count in one month!You know, the best way to contact me is e-mail. That is my home page. My e-mail adress is Jellyman64@Yahoo.com".'Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I take that back about e-mail. Just contact me here. Im basicly finished with Pikmin: Global Breakdown. I decided not to show much gameplay aspects, like the areas or Bosses. Also, i think the polls are done and we can finish the buildup with Redemption as a start.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 15:07, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, i e-mailed you the info on PUD.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat No, no, no! I love PR and the rest of the buildup. Well, im gonna make concept images for PUD. Ive made a evil enemy already.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I moved the page because i was going to add a new feature. But i scrapped the idea, so you can move it back.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat The new feature was going to be a new theme- roleplaying, well, like it. I was going to remodel the community with the fourm being something like "The Hocotate Chatter" And the user base "Onion Complex" and the Help Desk "Ask Louie" and a newspaper "Hocotate Times". If you want to adopt the idea, go ahead.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I just changed the fourm name to Discussion Board because i was confused...Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I think we shold make a map of the site like it is the Pikmin Planet and Hocotate (Like a part of the map saying Onion Complex and showing an onion site with many onions and a link to the forum. Also a part saying Hocotate Theater having videos and things like that.) I also made a topic on the Onion Complex and added the link to the sidebar.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat ok then.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I made the sitemap. Also, did you see the main page makeover i did not too long ago?Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Thanks! Anyways, we should talk more about PUD by e-mail. Ill e-mail you right now.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I will make a PR teaser. I think your right, we should focus on PR, because PGB is finished early.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat PR I was wondering if i could make eneimies for PR.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Sir Pikmin, please upload a new small logo (The one that appears at the adress name and the favorites bar), it is too dark to see.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I was reading PR's story and noticed OLIMAR DIED. Well, he better revive, because the PUD Olimar has a big part of the story.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat :Nah, he was just sucked into an onion after his life-support failed. Olimin? --Yoshord 17:05, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::Olimar didn't die, he was sent into a coma(Which I said in the page). He was then sucked up into the Grey pikmin onion and turned into a newer version of Olimin(or Pikmar, whichever you like) called Pikious by the Grey Pikmin. LOL-- [[User:Pikpik cARROTS are good|''Pikpik]][[User talk:Pikpik cARROTS are good |carrots]] So, we need to discover some way to turn Olimin back into Olimar between PR and PUD... --Yoshord 00:53, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::No, Olimin is turned back into Olimar after the events at the Tower of Babil by Morphous in his other form. Pikious had out lived his usefulness and was turned back into Olimar. President and Louie witness this and try to attack Omnis. He easily defeats them and is about to kill them when the last few Candypop Knights appear and hold back Omnis. the Research Pod then rescues Olimar, Louie, and The President. The Candypop Knights stay behind to hold off Omnis and are quickly defeated. Omnis then teleports off to The Core to reactivate the Void. The preceding was part of my almost completed storyline, specifically near the end. : Whenevr you get a chance, can you do some more enemy pages/descriptions and maybe even some of your Redemption plant articles?-- I'm starting to finish up my articles so when you get a chance make some of your own articles too. Sorry if I annoy you.-- Hi Again Yeah, there's been a lot of good changes around here. I think that before I continue with Distant Planet I'm going to specify which dungeons and areas my enemies appear on in PSI on their templates. Then, I'm thinking about doing PSI dungeon walkthroughs! Minus treasure names of course, those annoy me.Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Hey, my friend is making a MMO. He is getting help by his relitives that can use video game software. Too bad i dont know the person, i would tell you how he makes them, but i dont know and probably cant get help. Good luck on PR!'Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Ive tried blender before. I couldnt figure it out, but if you can, please show me hw it works and we can make games! I will try to figure it out again, so ill be testing it for a little bit.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Blender is too advanced for me. I have no experience in programming software, but i found the right software. I have to pay money for it which i dont have. Google "The 3D Gamemaker". It looks completely easy to use and has good editing tools.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat If you find put how to work, I need to know.-- No problem, anytime! I love to help people out! If you need anything, just ring me in!Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Oh. Thats too bad. Well, im working on Wii Fanon Wiki, remember that place, well im completely changing the skin and im going to advertise more. Maybey you can help?Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Hey, i was wondering if you can help me with Wii Fanon. It never made it, but im working with it more.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Anyone got time to do brawl 2day? --pikmin fan 101-- I changed it.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Hey, your welcome, i like to help, and, helping more, is a Good Link. You wanted to know various color codes? Well check it off your list and add that link to your favorites because it has every single color code from Air-Force Blue to Yellow-Green.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Hey, did you go to the link i gave you? PGB is done. I will do Caves and Bosses and Walkthroughs later. Now we must finish PR and PUD.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Thats all good, im going to put my ideas for coughPUDcough on a database that is offline so no one can see it. The cough spreads... Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 23:50, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I just made the basic storyline of PUD. Its a good one. I will tell you later some time.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat user page WTH did you delete my user page for? --pikmin fan 101 How is PR coming along in blender?Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Yeah, school is the blame for everything now. Tee hee! Well, maybe you should browse the web for help.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I cant do a twitter. So its up to you to advertise and things there but i cant do one, no questions asked.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 01:46, September 2, 2009 (UTC) WHAT! No new articles?!?! *starts to foam at mouth and has a seizure*-- Okay, I'm starting to spell check my work. What colors do you want the crystal creatures to be though?-- It can't be! Is it me or is this wiki starting to die? Where have all the users gone?-- BTW, I have checed all of the pages I created and I'm pretty sure there are nor more grammatical errors so I'll be making new articles after I I help out on Kirby Wiki with the anime section.-- Hey Again It's nice to be back! I didn't mean to leave without telling you, I just kinda got intrested in another series for a while, because I do that sometimes. Seeya around! Merged Nothingness I saw your video of the area music on Youtube. Did you make that yourself? Sounds awesome! If I was ever going to have music for PSI or DP (or the third thing I'm working on in secret) I'd probably just use tracks from other games due to my unfortunate laziness :P Portal-Kombat*Sysop* In my opinion the FF9 boss music sounds a lot like a Pikmin dungeon boss- so I call that one for my games! Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Do you think that Pikmin Redemption is going well enough in blender that you can make others in the trilogy?Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Oh, okay. I also made a trailer for PUD. It is dark and creepy, as much as i coulld to boost the ominous rating.'''Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat